


The Book of Sport

by NannaSally



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: apologies to Peter Gabriel





	The Book of Sport

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Book of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/324393) by Peter Gabriel. 



The book of sport is long and boring

No one can read the damn thing

Its full of charts and facts and figures

and instructions for watching

 

But I,  I love it when you speak to me

And you, you can tell me anything.

 

The book of sport has fixtures in it

In fact that’s where programming comes from

Some of it is known to happen

Some if it may yet come off

 

But I, I love it when you look at me

And you, you can look at me anytime

 

The book of sport is long and boring

And written every year or two

Its full of facts and boring figures

Its full of things for trivia games

 

But I, I love it when you give me flowers

And you, I will give you baseball cards.

 

_Nanna Sally Nelson 2016_

 

 

  


 

 


End file.
